La carcel es solo para locos
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: En lo más profundo del bosque se encuentra un lugar donde nadie jamás debe entrar, si se preguntan que clase de lugar es, es una cárcel para locos, ahí se encuentra gente con diferentes problemas y que han matado y que además son usados para experimentos. CANCELADO


**Un nuevo fanfic a llegado!**

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque se encuentra un lugar donde nadie jamás debe entrar, si se preguntan que clase de lugar es, es una cárcel para locos, ahí se encuentra gente con diferentes problemas y que han matado y que además son usados para experimentos, sólo puede pasar gente con experiencia y segura

En una oficina dentro de ese lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, largo y lizo con las puntas moradas, de ojos dorados, y vestía una bata blanca

Mikan: Genial... hoy han llegado nuevos conejillos de india, más emocionada no podría estar, sus nombres son... naa que importa, podré experimentar con ellos -sonriendo como una psicópata- pero claro solo con algunos, los demás los dejare como están

De pronto entro una chica de cabello rubio, largo y lizo con las puntas negras, de ojos verdes, vestía una bata blanca

Mikan: Que es lo que quieres Kin?

Kin: Ya llegaron los nuevos prisioneros

Mikan: Kukuku... hazlos pasar -parándose de la silla-

Kin: Pasen -indicando a varias personas a pasar-

Mikan: Ustedes están aquí porque no son permitidos en la sociedad, están locos y han matado a mucha gente, no me interesan sus nombres, además de que ya me los se, cada uno será asignado a una celda. Kin llévatelos.

Kin: Si -saliendo de la oficina junto a las personas que iban esposadas-

Llegaron a un largo pasillo donde habían varias celdas y gente en ellas

Kin: Cada quien pase a la celda que tiene el mismo número de sus muñecas

Todos pasaron a su celda asignada y Kin se fue tranquilamente

Una chica de cabello carmin largo y desordenado, de ojos rojos con un vestido blanco corto y gastado paso a su celda, a lado de ella estaba una celda con la puerta reforzda

Flaky: Me pregunto quien será el que esta ahí?

De repente en su celda pareció un chico peliverde de ojos del mismo color y un traje militar

Flippy: Creo que deberías llamarla ella

Flaky: Quien eres? -asustada-

Flippy: Mi nombre es Flippy y creo que tu eres nueva

Flaky: Si, mi nombre es Flaky, quien esta ahí?

Flippy: No tengo idea pero si se que es ella

Flaky: Como lo sabes?

Flippy: La he visto cuando se la llevan a hacer experimentos

Flaky: Experimentos?

Flippy: Si, solo pocos no son usados para experimentos, los únicos que son usados para experimentos son Petunia, Splendid, Cuddles, Nutty, esa chica y Handy

Flaky: Y los demas porque estan aqui?

Flippy: Porque son unos criminales, como Lifty & Shifty, Lumpy y Cro-Marmot

Flaky: Tu por que estas aqui?

Flippy: Trabajo aqui, aqui tambien hay militares, tu porque estas aqui?

Flaky: Estoy loca y he matado a gente

Flippy: Me sorprende que aceptes que estas loca

Flaky: Porque lo dices?

Flippy: Muchos se la pasan diciendo "no estoy loco" "ustedes son los locos" "todo es un malentendido" y cosas asi, por eso me sorprende que tu lo aceptes

Flaky: Lo acepto porque ya no lo puedo ocultar

En eso sono una campana y todos los que estaban en las celdas salieron

Flippy: Parece que ya me tengo que ir, antes de que ella enloquezca

Flaky: Ella? -cuando volteo a verlo Flippy ya no estaba- Que raro, bueno ya que -sale por la puerta que se abre automaticamente-

Todos pasaron a un patio rodeado con rejas, alambres y puas, en el interior habian mesas con asientos, Flaky se sento en una mesa que estaba desocupada, de pronto una puerta se abrio y entraron un chico de cabello rubio lizo y un poco largo con un fleco del lado derecho, de ojos azules y tenia un traje militar verde, una chica de cabello naranja largo lizo con un fleco del lado derecho, de ojos azul rey y llevaba un traje militar verde, un chico de cabello es azul cielo lizo con un fleco del lado izquierdo, de ojos verdes y llevaba un traje militar verde y Flippy

el rubio: Mi nombre es Yuki, y si ustedes se atreven a hacer aunque sea una pequeña idiotez no dudare en matarlos

la pelinaranja: Mi nombre es Natsu y yo mando aqui, y si intentan escapar juro que los mato

el peliazul: Yo soy Alice, y si se atreven a reirse o burlarse, dense por muertos

Flippy: Mi nombre es Flippy y si intentan algo, los matare

Yuki: Aprovechen este tiempo para comer y relajarse, despues volveran a esas sucias celdas

Flaky: _Que aburrido... tengo hambre..._

Alice: Ustedes estan aqui, para ser usados como experimentos, pero solo algunos, otros estan aqui por ser unos criminales dementes

Natsu: Quienes seran los que seran usados para experimentos... es sorpresa

Flippy: Pero esos experimentos no son nada normales, y bueno... eso es todo... espero que coma a gusto

Flaky: _Al fin! tengo hambre_ -y se dispuso a comer-

Flippy y los otros tres se dirijeron a la puerta

Natsu: Oye Flippy, necesito que te encargues de Rinna por mi

Flippy: Rinna?

Natsu: La chica que se encuentra en esa celda con puerta reforzada

Flippy: Ella?

Natsu: Si, y tambien de Flaky, ambas seran usadas para experimentos

Flippy: Solo yo?

Natsu: Tambien otro chico que se llama Kyo, la persona que debes de cuidar mas es Flaky el cuidara a Rinna pero se tendrán que ayudar

Flippy: Esta bien

Flippy se dirigió a su oficina y se quedo ahí un rato leyendo los archivos de Flaky y la chica Rinna, al leer los archivos de ambas se sorprendio

Flippy: Por que me tenían que tocar estas dos, son las más peligrosas

**Flaky Herrington**

**Genero: Femenino.**

**Edad: 14 años**

******Cuando era pequeña era muy alegre pero algo timida, tenia dos hermanos y una hermana, siempre que se miraba al espejo se veia a ella misma pero con los ojos totalmente negros, un dia enoquecio completamente, sus hermanos intentaron ayudarla pero lo que no sabian era que ella los envidiaba, a ella nunca la tomaban en cuenta, y decidio matarlos, la manera en que los mato fue horrible que cuando llegaron los oficiales y paramedicos se asustaron al ver tal perturbadora escena, los cadeveres estaban desmembrados y se les veian los intestinos, la niña solo reia y lloraba, al ver que un oficial quiso agarrar un conejo negro de peluche ella se le abalanzo y lo mato, al igual que varios oficiales y paramedicos, al final la lograron atrapar y la trajeron**

**Rinna Greystern**

**Genero: Femenino**

**Edad: 14 años**

******No se sabe mucho de ella, solo que es una chica que fue encontrada a los 7 años sentada junto a cadaveres de personas, estaba manchada de sangre y la boca la tenia llena de rastros de carne, y sonreia mientras mordia un hueso sonriendo y cantando "Enloquecer es lo que uno mas quiere", los oficiales cuando la encontaron lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue en sus ojos carmesis como la sangre que causaba miedo, la niña escupio el hueso, se paro y corrio rapidamente matando a varios oficiales y hiriendo gravemente a otros, cuando la atraparon le vendaron los ojos, le cubrieron la boca (como en Canibal) y le encadenaron manos y pies. Si se quita las vendas no se le debe ver los ojos por que uno se queda petrificado y termina siendo asesinado. No se debe mostrar ninguna señal de miedo frente a ella o sera lo ultimo que haga**

Flippy: Por que no solo le llamaron a la muerte y le dijeron que me tiene que matar, esto sera dificil

En eso llamaron a la puerta y entro una chica de cabello morado lizo hasta los hombros y un flequillo en la frente, ojos dorados llevaba una bata blanca

Flippy: Que pasa Neili?

Neili: El Dr. Sniffles quiere que le lleves a Rinna a la sala de cirugia

Flippy: Y el otro chico?

Neili: Ya le dije, se dirige a la celda de Rinna

Flippy: Esta bien

Neili se fue y Flippy se paro y se dirigio hacia los pasillos donde estan las celdas, al llegar a las celdas fue a la celda con puerta reforzada y ahi enfrente estaba un chico de cabello azul lizo un poco largo amarrado en una coleta y un fleco del lado izquierdo, ojos miel y llevaba un traje militar verde

Flippy: Tu debes ser Kyo no?

Kyo: Si, tu eres Flippy?

Flippy: Si

Kyo: Muy bien, ya hechas las presentaciones vamos a llevarnos a esta chica, debemos tener cuidado ya que es muy peligrosa

Flippy: Claro

Abrieron las dos puertas y estaba todo oscuro, decidieron iluminar un poco y lo que lograron ver los sorprendio

Kyo y Flippy: _Eso es humano?!_

* * *

**Quien creen que sea?... les doy una pista... empieza con Y y termina con O... si YO! MUAJAJAJA! Los matare -toma una lancer y corre como loca- sayo**


End file.
